Was It Worth It? Part 6
by hope1090
Summary: Part six, I hope you all like his one cause I really didn't. This one is about the female Akatsuki so it was hard to write about her knowing NOUTHING about her personallity. sighs oh well, what can you do.Oh and btw I gave her the name Bluey. Pure OCC!


_**The Sixth Tale**_

The Akatsuki's had won. The fighting would continue, but in every ones mind, they had won. After countless years of fighting, the war to finish all others was drawing to an end. The shinobi of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, looked toward the future dubiously. The organization Akatsuki had brought the nine demons into the most powerful of the five great countries, destroying every thing that stood in their path but the Hidden Leaf and Sand. But how would the last two of the great five govern themselves under peaceful terms? Without the other three, could they continue to summon the energy and support that had fueled them for so long? Now that the Akatsuki had conquered, they realized that they did not have a plan for the future. Village-hatred was engraved into every thing about the Akatsuki. Their attire was a long black cloak with blood red moons on it, to represent the dawn of a new area, hence the name Akatsuki (which means "dawn" or "daybreak".) The dawn was drawing closer and closer each day, the remaining leaders knew that their life span wouldn't go on for much longer. Orochimaru of the Hidden Leaf and Gaara of the Hidden Sand banded together in attempt to defeat the Akatsuki. That day it rained blood. Hundreds of thousands of shinobi died. Kunoichi and children were evacuated, only half survived. This is not their story, but a story of the prisoners who are held captive with the great walls of the Akatsuki fortresses. Within the great walls are about 1,987,340 prisoners, each day about a hundred or so died, their only hope is the next generation of shinobi, or else all, is doomed and it is now the story of the Akatsuki and their thoughts.

She was the only female Akatsuki. It annoyed her deeply that she had no one else to talk to about the pain of being a female or any other girl sorts. Being the only female in a 'S' rank criminal organization was that she was harassed by her other MALE colleges.

Many times when she was walking down the hallway, Deidara or some other cocky member would come up to her and try to "persuade" her to make love to them. If that failed it was plan "B" next; rape. Which also failed.

For the past couple days she was a rut. It had turned out that there HAD been another woman present in the Akatsuki fortress, Damling. The woman had only been there about a week before Hidan 'Of The North Tower' hand slang the teen. She refused to speak to Hidan for the rest of the month.

_My only other chance to be with another woman… gone!_ Yes she was not happy at all.

Hidan was a nice man, and the few who didn't try to get in bed with her. It was against his religion. So when ever possible she would try her best to meet up with him and have a humanly conversation. Hidan was a very sensitive man deep down; she had found this out after talking to him three or four times.

She snarled as she passed by Deidara.

"Hey Bluey," She hated to be called that. "What's the hurr-"

"SHUT DEIDARA!!!"

Deidara starred at her as she walked away from him.

She was in the mood to take HIS harassment.

"Prisoner number 672,881!" She yelled as she flung open a cell door. "Today is your due date! Follow me."

A rather young man looked up at her with terrified a eye; his other one was long gone.

Bluey snarled at him. (A/n: I fell like giving her a name.)

"Get up runt! I don't have time for your sniveling!" She gave a punch in the face. "Let's move!"

Number 672,881 did was he was told. He got and followed the agitated female, starring at her weird hair color.

They walked for a long time, 672,881 following behind her in silence. Bluey stopped at a small brown oak door. She turned on the terrified boy and with a snarl upon her face, opened the door and threw him in.

It was silent for a while; Bluey rather liked the piece and quiet. Then there came a loud cry pain.

"It's never quiet for five minuets around here is it?!?"

She stormed off, the screaming died as she ran down the hallways.

"Hey Bluey I-" Deidara started before being slammed into a nearby wall.

"SHUT. THE. FUCK. UP. DEIDARA!!!" Bluey screamed into his face. "I never what to hear your voice EVER AGAIN!"

Deidara nodded his head. She let go off him and stormed off down the hallway. _Man, What up with her?_

-End Of The Sixth Tale-_  
_

* * *

_Yeah I hoped you like even though I didn't. sighs this was not a good one I think, oh well about two more to come- I hope there better!_

_This one was hard cause I don't know her BLOODY NAME!!!! Argh!!! Kishimoto hurry up and name her!!!!!!   
_


End file.
